El reencuentro
by hermyjen
Summary: Un recuerdo imborrable, del que no se puede huir. Unas manos entrelazadas de las que no quiere escapar, bajo un manto de brillantes estrellas en una noche que perdurará en la eternidad. SasuSaku Oneshot.


La recuperación de la Aldea de la Hoja llevaba su tiempo, y todavía desentonaba con la imagen que siempre se contemplaba desde el exterior, el trabajo continuaba después incluso de tanto esfuerzo. De la lucha y el sacrificio renacían lentamente y de nuevo, los cimientos del lugar dónde nací, la voluntad de fuego había destruido para siempre el mal que amenazaba con liquidarnos.

Mi corazón aún seguía latiendo, mi cerebro trataba de recomponerse al recuerdo de dos cuerpos inertes entre la ruina holista, y mi ser aún se resentía de agotamiento.

Sí…me encomendé a ellos dos, logré con no poca energía devolverles a la vida, entre ellos ahora parecía existir una unión de paz imperecedera, cómo llegaron a ella lo desconozco. Podía escuchar mientras ellos recobraban la fuerza, sus voces alegres desde el pasillo, la risa escandalosa de Naruto, el típico insulto de Sasuke…en ese momento, mi tiempo se detuvo y volví a tener once tiernos años en los que la inocencia resplandecía con ímpetu.

Una vez que recuperaron la consciencia y sus heridas estaban casi curadas, me negué a atenderles, no quería verle, no sabía exactamente por qué, pero aún no podía enfrentarme de nuevo a sus profundos ojos negros, hablé con Naruto cuya mirada me preguntaba de forma inconsciente _"¿por qué?"_A lo que yo respondía con una falsa sonrisa optimista, como asegurándole que al final todo estaría bien.

Después del proceso de redención comenzó el de reconstrucción pieza por pieza de la aldea, todo el mundo cumplía con su obligación yendo de aquí para allá, pero todos con gestos alegres y de considerable alivio, el peligro había pasado, la gran tormenta que se avecinaba había descargado su ira y habíamos sobrevivido.

Yo le evité, desaparecía evaporándome en cuánto él asomaba por algún sitio, los latidos se me aceleraban sin que pudiera controlarlos e intenté pasar inadvertida para todos, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie y la tristeza marcaba mis facciones.

Llegada la noche solo me apetecía caminar a solas bajo el manto de relucientes estrellas que sobre mí se extendían en el cielo, la noche era clara y cálida con una ligera brisa de viento que hacía mecer mis claros cabellos sutilmente.

Y sin darme cuenta, estaba allí, en aquel lugar en el que una despedida había tenido la gran capacidad de destrozar mi vida y de hacer que, por primera vez, perdiera completamente la esperanza .Aunque ahora había hierro y acero por todas partes, seguía siendo el mismo espacio en el que perdí el sentido tras un fuerte golpe.

Mi falda se movía al son del crepúsculo, mi ropa normal desafinaba con mi uniforme habitual, y mi pelo había crecido un poco. Mientras el céfiro acariciaba mi piel, recordé como la persona que más amaba en el mundo, más incluso que a mi misma, se marchaba de mi lado. Fue entonces cuando estiré mi mano, como si de alguna manera pudiera retroceder al pasado y detenerle.

Entonces sucedió…en una milésima de segundo su mano sujetaba la mía, ni siquiera le había oído acercarse pero estaba allí, en mi presente, en un presente que superaba al pasado, y esa vez sus susurradas palabras no se teñían de un irremediable final, sino de un anhelante regreso.

—He vuelto —murmuró suspirando en mi oído, haciéndome cosquillas. Me descubrí sintiendo en mi interior, que la eternidad podía existir. Un intenso calor se extendía rápidamente por todo mi cuerpo, la tibieza que ahora mostraba su corazón me traspasaba, podía sentirlo.

Me giré para mirarle, sus ojos de un negro azabache ya no eran fríos, había vuelto a ser él mismo y me había buscado por primera vez, sonreí por fin sin tener que fingir y noté que el vacío de mi alma se llenaba, que la soledad huía por los rincones oscuros de la noche, que la felicidad me abría su puerta.

— ¡Bienvenido!- respondí acercándome a su cuerpo y abrazándole demasiado fuerte, sin embargo, él no se quejó y me devolvió el abrazo de forma más delicada.

A partir de entonces, dejé de ver la vida en blanco y negro, los colores volvieron a resurgir como lo hace el ave Fénix, el cerezo oculto en mí volvió a crecer paulatinamente, y entonces pude cumplir mi promesa con él…le di días de felicidad y el me dio todo lo que antes no pude alcanzar, todo lo que le pertenecía.

4


End file.
